custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Let's Count with Money (2001
Let's Count with Money is a custom Barney & Friends special for Season 4 aired in August 26, 1996 on PBS as a prime-time special. It is released on July 8, 1997 (same day as Camp WannaRunnaRound). Plot Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, and the kids learn about money, while BJ's money is stolen by Scooter McNutty. It's up to BJ to find it, in order to buy a cat named Alan. Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West / Body: David Joyner) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson / Body: Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz / Body: Jeff Brooks) *Dexter (Michael Yarmush) *Min (Pia Manalo) *Chip (Lucien Douglas) *Shawn (John David Bennett, II) *Kristen (Sara Hickman) *Robert (Angel Velasco) *Carlos (Corey Lopez) *Seth (Bug Hall) *Jen (Keri Russell) *Julie (Sussanah Wetzel) *Derek (Rickey Carter) *Leo (Daniel Brochu) *Aaron (Justin Berfield) *Shirlee (Amy Manson) *Curtis (Monte Black) *Scooter McNutty (Todd Duffy) *Miss Etta Kette (Brice Armstrong) *Queen Of Hearts (Carol Farabee) *Mr. Tenagain (R. Bruce Elliot) *Mr. Boyd (Robert Sweatman) Songs #Barney Theme Song #Let's Play Together #BJ's Song #The Baby Bop Hop #The Sleeping Princess #Silly Sounds (Original and uncut versions only) #Hello, Goodbye (French) #A Hunting We Will Go #Pennies on My Pocket #One Two Buckle My Shoe #Try and Try Again (Original and uncut versions only) #Mail Song #The Tiger Song (HiT Entertainment, Lionsgate and uncut versions only) #The Barney Bag #Bubble Bubble Bath (HiT Entertainment, Lionsgate and uncut versions only) #The Popcorn Song #The Frog on a Log (HiT Entertainment, Lionsgate and uncut versions only) #Books are Fun (Original and uncut versions only) #We Like Rocks (HiT Entertainment, Lionsgate and uncut versions only) #If You're Happy and You Know It #Ten Little Pennies #Let's Take Care of Our Pets #Hello, Goodbye (French) (Reprise) #Someone to Love You Forever (HiT Entertainment, Lionsgate and uncut versions only) #Everyone is Special #I Love You Scenes in the Theme Song with Lyrics of of the Theme Song in place are Original version #Season 3 Opening Sequence #Season 3 Opening Scene # # # # HiT Entertainment/Lionsgate version #Season 4-6 Opening Sequence # Uncut version #Season 7 Opening Sequence # # # Trivia *Barney has his Season 3 voice and Late 1993/1994-1997 costume (except for the costume during "Let's Play Together", but his Season 3 voice is still there.) *Baby Bop has her Season 3 voice and 1996-1997 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1996-1997 costume. *The Barney costume from "Barney's Sense-Sational Day" is used. *The Barney voice from "Barney's Talent Show" is used. *The Baby Bop costume from "Fun and Games" is used. *The Baby Bop voice from "Once Upon A Time" is used. *The BJ costume from "Barney's Sense-Sational Day" is used. *The BJ voice from "I Can Be a Firefighter!" is used, except it was mixed with BJ's 1996 voice. *Dexter wore a grey t-shirt and white shorts. *Min wore the same clothes in "Up We Go!". *Chip wore the same clothes in "We've Got Rhythm". *Shawn wore the same clothes in "Camera Safari". *Kristen wore the same clothes in "First Day of School" and the same hairstyle in "Once Upon a Time". *Robert wore the same clothes in "Good Day, Good Night". *Carlos wore the same clothes in "Once Upon a Time". *Seth wore a black long-sleeved shirt and red plaid shorts. *Jen wore a pink collar shirt and blue jeans. And a long straight hair. *Julie wore the same clothes in "Gone Fishing" and the same hairstyle in "Who's Who on the Choo-Choo?". *Derek wore the same clothes in "On The Move". *Leo wore a blue sweater and black jeans. *Aaron wore a green t-shirt and blue shorts. *Shirlee wore a purple sweater and pink jeans. *Curtis wore the same clothes in "Walk Around the Block with Barney". *This is the first episode to feature 15 kids to make the longest number of kids ever, since Barney and the Backyard Gang. *This is the last time Barney and his friends hear BJ's whistle. *At the beginning of this video, during "Let's Play Together" (after Barney came to life), the Barney costume from "May I Help You?" is used. After BJ arrives, the Barney costume changed to the one from "Barney's Sense-Sational Day" for the rest of the video. *The musical arrangements from "Hi, Neighbor!" is also heard in this video. Also, the the kids' vocals used in this video are recorded in 1991. *The musical arrangements for "Let's Play Together" uses the same arrangements from "We Can Play!" and the same vocals from "Run, Jump, Skip, and Sing" album, except the kids' vocal was mixed with their 1991 voice, because the kids' vocal was recorded in 1991. *The musical arrangements for "BJ's Song" uses the same arrangements from "Barney Live! In New York City", except it was a Season 1 arrangement and the same vocals from that video, except the kids' vocal is mixed with their 1991 voice. It means, the kids' vocal and musical arrangement were recorded in 1991. *The musical arrangements for "The Baby Bop Hop" uses the same arrangements from "Twice is Nice!", except it was a Season 1 arrangement and the same vocals from "Barney's Big Surprise", except Barney's vocals are mixed with Barney's Season 3 voice, and the kids' vocals are mixed with their 1991 voice. Plus, a BJ's Season 3 voice is added. Plus the musical arrangement and kids' vocal were recorded in 1991 *The musical arrangements for "The Sleeping Princess" uses the same arrangements and vocals from different Season 1 episodes, except Barney's vocals are mixed with his Season 3 voice. *The musical arrangements for "Silly Sounds" uses the same arrangements from "Barney's Magical Musical Adventure" with Barney's vocals from "I Can Be a Firefighter" and the kids' vocal from that video. *The musical arrangements for "Hello, Goodbye" uses the same arrangements from "I Can Do It", except it was a Season 1 arrangement, and different vocals from Season 1 episodes/videos. *The musical arrangements for "A Hunting We Will Go!" uses the same arrangements and vocals from "The Treasure of Rainbow Beard", except Barney's vocals are mixed with Barney's 1996 voice and a Baby Bop's Season 3 voice and BJ's Season 3 voice is added. *The musical arrangements for "Pennes in My Pocket" has a mix of arrangements from "Pennies, Nickles and Dimes" and A Great Day of Learning album, except they were a Season 1 arrangement, and the same vocals from "Pennies, Nickels, and Dimes", except Barney's vocals are mixed with "Barney's Season 3 voice and the kids' vocals are mixed with their 1991 voices. *The musical arrangements for "One Two Buckle My Shoe" uses the same arrangements from "Carnival of Numbers" with Barney's vocals from "If the Shoe Fits" a Baby Bop's Season 3 voice, a BJ's Season 3 voice, and the kids' vocals from "Carnival of Numbers". *The musical arrangements for "Try and Try Again" uses a mix of *The musical arrangements for "Mail Song" uses the *The musical arrangements for "The Tiger Song" uses *The musical arrangements for "The Barney Bag" uses *The musical arrangements for "Bubble Bubble Bath" uses *The musical arrangements for "The Popcorn Song" uses *The musical arrangements for The Frog on a Log uses *The musical arrangements for "Books are Fun" uses a mix of *The musical arrangements for "We Like Rocks" uses *The musical arrangements for "If You're Happy and You Know It" uses *The musical arrangements for "Ten Little Pennies" uses *The musical arrangements for "Let's Take Care of Our Pets" uses *The musical arrangements for "Hello, Goodbye" (Reprise) uses *The musical arrangements for "Someone to Love You Forever" uses *The musical arrangements for "Everyone is Special" uses *Dexter's voice is deeper in all Late 1994-1996 episodes, including this, which is -5, because his actor's voice is lower. However, when the Arthur show started, Yarmush's voice will be higher-pitched (up to +5) in Arthur episodes of the Season 1-4. In Arthur episodes of the Season 5, Yarmush's voice will be pitched down to -3 (Pitch +2). *Season 1's I Love You uses the same vocals from that version, except Barney's vocals are mixed with Barney and Baby Bop's Season 3 voices, a BJ's Season 3 voice is added and BJ sings the first three lines of the first verse to his cat, and the others join him on the last two lines of that verse, and the second verse. *The Season 2 Barney doll from "Camera Safari" is used. *First video to use the Season 4-6 Barney & Friends set. *This video took place in June 25, 1996. *First time Tim Hill co-writes a Barney episode/video. *On later prints starting with the HiT Entertainment print, there are several changes in this special. **The song Silly Sounds is not sung and a scene of Barney and his friends being frightened by Mr. Tenagain's noises are deleted because they are both filmed at the same time. **An scene of Scooter McNutty taking BJ's money away is shortened. **In the scene of Scooter McNutty taking BJ's money away, that scene is shortened and the coins are replaced with dollars. The full version of that scene is used in the uncut version, but dollars in BJ's hand, still. However, if you watch the original version, you can see the coins in BJ's hand. That scene is just like the scene in the 20th Anniverary version of E.T. the Extra Terrestrial replaced the guns, used by the police, with walkie-talkies. **The song Try and Try Again is not sung and a scene of Scooter telling Barney and his friends all about money is deleted because they are both filmed at the same time. **A deleted scene which "The Tiger Song" is sung and which BJ and Robert are scared of Julie as a tiger is added that is excluded in the original version. **A deleted scene which BJ is trying to find the money, but slips on a truck and falls face down to a muddy bank and the song "Bubble Bubble Bath" is added that is excluded in the original version. **A deleted scene which The Frog on the Log is added that is excluded in the original version. **A scene of Barney and his friends looking for books that cost money and the song Books are Fun are deleted because they are both filmed at the same time. **A deleted scene which Barney and his friends are looking for rocks that costs money and the song "We Like Rocks" are added that are excluded in the original version because they are both filmed at the same time. **A deleted scene which BJ sings "Someone to Love You Forever" to his cat is added that is excluded in the original version. *The original version of this special originally aired on PBS and uses the Season 3 version of the Barney Theme Song, regularly. That version is also released on both Lyrick Studios versions of this special. The HiT Entertainment version has the Season 5-6 version of the Barney Theme Song. The uncut version of this special feature all deleted scenes. That version of the special aired on Nickelodeon, Nick Jr., and The Hub after the HiT Entertainment print is released. The uncut version is also released on the 15th anniversary version of this special. *The Nickelodeon airing of this special aired in October 1, 2010. Also, the Nick Jr airing aired in October 14, 2012, and The Hub airing aired on October 23, 2012. This was also produced in HD, and has the Season 7 version of the Barney Theme Song. It was also featured on the 15th anniversary of this special. *This is another time something happens to the Barney doll before coming to life. When Dexter is running too fast with his wallet and shoving other people, he trips over Julie and Dexter's wallet flies and hits the Barney doll. After Barney comes to life, the kids hug him. *When Dexter says "Move! Get outta the way!", the sound clip is voiced by the Tekken 6 punk used in Lei and Anna's endings from "Tekken 6" (voiced by an unknown actor), except it was pitched up to +7 and mixed with Dexter's voice. *When Julie gets tripped over by Dexter, Julie's scream is the same as Chuckie's scream from "In the Dreamtime" (when Chuckie falls in the night sky), except it was mixed with Julie's Late 1994-1999 voice. *During a scene which Dexter runs too fast with his wallet, shoves other people, and trips over Julie, Death Trap composed by Gregor F. Narholz is used, except a Season 1 arrangement is added. That music track without the Season 1 arrangement will be also used in the Nickelodeon show, SpongeBob SquarePants. This music was also recorded in late 1991. *When the kids say "Barney!" (as they run to hug him)after he came to life, the sound clip is taken from "Barney's Sense-Sational Day". *After "Let's Play Together", Barney and his friends hear BJ's whistle. After that, BJ arrives at the school playground. *During a scene which Barney and his friends hear BJ's whistle before he arrives at the school playground, the music from "The Queen of Make-Believe" (when Michael pretends to make a leash for the dragon using the anything string) is used. *When BJ arrives at the school playground and says "Hi, everybody! What's happening?!", the sound clip of "Hi, everybody!" is taken from "An Adventure in Make Believe" (Pitch +5) and the sound clip of "What's happening?!" is taken from "Sing and Dance with Barney" (Pitch -3), except they were mixed with BJ's 1996 voice. *After "BJ's Song", Baby Bop is at the treehouse saying "Hi, Barney! Hi, friends!". *When Baby Bop is at the treehouse saying "Hi, Barney! Hi, friends!", the sound clip of "Hi, Barney!" is taken from "Having Tens of Fun" (Pitch -2) and the sound clip of "Hi, friends!" is taken from "Barney Live! In New York City" (Pitch -1), except they mixed with Baby Bop's 1996 voice. *When Barney and his friends scream as they are frightened by Mr. Tenagain's noises, Barney's scream is the same as Elliot's scream from "E.T. the Extra Terrestrial" (when Elliot is scared of ET in the cornfield), except it was pitched down to -12 and mixed with Barney's Season 3 voice, Baby Bop's scream is the same as Arthur's scream from "Arthur's Underwear" (when Arthur wakes up from his first underwear nightmare), except it was pitched up to +3 and mixed with Baby Bop's Season 3 voice, BJ's scream is the same as Eric Cartman's scream from "Cartman Sucks" (when Cartman runs off, holding his arm that Kyle hit), except it was pitched up to +3 and BJ's Season 3 voice, Mr. Boyd's scream is the same as Plankton's scream from "F.U.N." (when Plankton runs around Bubble Bass's hand full of jellybeans), except it was pitched down to -1, Queen of Hearts' scream is the same as Buster's scream from "Bitzi's Beau" (when Buster is afraid of the babies who are fighting), except it was pitched up to +5, Dexter's scream is the same as Arthur's scream from "Arthur's Baby" (when Arthur wakes up from his baby dream), except it was pitched down to -5 (while his actor voiced Arthur to pitch up to +5), Min's scream is the same as Chuckie's scream from "The Slide" (when Chuckie is being pushed on the red rough wagon and flies into the sand playpen), except it was pitched down to -3, Chip's scream is the same as Butters' scream from "You Got F'd in the A" (when Butters has blood on the side of his shoe), except it was pitched up to +3, Shawn's scream is the same as Derek's scream from "A Splash Party Please" (when Derek says "A bug?! Yeow!"), except it was pitched down to -2, Kristen's scream is the same as Muffy's scream from "Francine's Bad Hair Day" (when Francine has ketchup stain on her dress), except it was pitched up to +4 and double slowed down, Robert's scream is the same as Eric Cartman's scream from "Ginger Kid" (when Cartman found out that he turned into a ginger kid), except it was pitched up to +6, Carlos's scream is the same as BJ's scream from "Trading Places" (when Stephen tries to kiss BJ, during the song The Sleeping Princess), except it was mixed with Carlos' Season 3-4 voice, Seth's scream is the same as Arthur's scream from "Arthur's Lost Library Book" (when Arthur runs away from the scary arm-like thing, which is about to grab him), Jen's scream is the same as Misty's scream from "Ash Catches a Pokemon" (when Caterpie is sleeping next to Misty), except it was pitched up to +3, Julie's scream is the same as Elliot's scream from "E.T. the Extra Terrestrial" (when Elliot saw the milk being spilt on the floor), Derek's is the same as Arthur's scream from "Arthur's Lost Library Book" (when Arthur runs from a long hand-like monster), except it was pitched down to -5, Leo's scream is a mix of SpongeBob's screams from "Shell of a Man" (when Mr. Krabs' shell lands on SpongeBob's head) (Pitch -4) and "The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie" (when SpongeBob and Patrick are caught by the Cyclops, first scream) (Pitch -5), Aaron's scream is the same as Tommy's scream from "Toy Palace" (when Tommy is being thrown by the stuffed gorillas), except it was pitched up to +1, Shirlee's scream is the same as D.W.'s scream from "D.W.'s Bossy Boots" (when D.W. sees more clones coming to the backyard), and Curtis' scream is the same as Arthur's scream from "Just Desserts" (when Arthur rides on a goose and flies out of the beanstalk), except it was pitched up to +3. *During a scene which Barney and his friends are scared of Mr. Tenagain's noises and run away to the classroom, the music from "Hi, Neighbor" (when the kids run away from the lions while they are searching for the secret treasure) is used. *During a scene which Scooter takes away BJ's money, the music from "Hi, Neighbor" (when Barney tells the imaginary dog to stop barking) is used, except the full version is on the extended version of that scene. *During a scene which BJ sees that his money is gone, Dramatic Cue (h) composed by Ronald Hammer is used. It will be also used in the Nickelodeon show, SpongeBob SquarePants. *When BJ screams as he sees his money gone, his scream is the same as Eric Cartman's scream from the Season 13 South Park episode "The Coon" (when Cartman turns right and runs away), except it was pitched up to +2, mixed with BJ's Season 3 voice, and slowed down. *During a scene which BJ and Robert are scared of Julie as a tiger, *When BJ and Robert are scared of Julie as a tiger, BJ's scream is the same as Mario's scream from the Nintendo Wii game "Super Mario Galaxy" (when if Mario falls off a level), except it was pitched down to -1 and mixed with BJ's voice and Robert's scream is the same as Butters' scream from the Sourh Park Season 8 episode "You Got F'd in the A" (when Butters has blood on the side on his shoe), except it was pitched up to +5. *When BJ and Robert says "Help!" when scared of Julie as a tiger, BJ's "Help!" is the same as SpongeBob's "Help!" from "Plankton!" (when SpongeBob burst through the wall of Squidward's house), except it was pitched up to +5 and mixed with BJ's 1996 voice, and Robert's "Help!" is the same as Muffy's "Help!" from "The Lousy Week" (when Muffy has bugs covered in her hair), except it was pitched down to -9 and mixed with Robert's voice. *During a scene which BJ slips on a truck and falls face into the muddy bank, Runaway Theme Season 5-6 Theme is used, except it is mixed with a Season 1 arrangement. It will be also used in Thomas and Friends Season 5-6 episodes, with the Season 1 arrangement cut off. This music was recorded in 1991. *When BJ screams as he slips on a truck and falls face into the muddy bank, his scream is a mix of SpongeBob's scream from "I'm With Stupid" (when SpongeBob runs through the pit of Patrick's house and runs all the way home) (Pitch -5) and Eric Cartman's scream from "Cartman Sucks" (when Cartman runs off, holding with arm that Kyle hit) (Pitch +5), except they were mixed with BJ's 1996 voice. *After BJ slipped on a truck and fell face into a muddy bank, he got mud on his head, his eye-lids, his nose, his arms, his hands, his tummy, his legs, his knees and his shoes. Then, Barney helps him take a bath, and change into different pair of shoes. *After BJ gets the money back, Scooter confesses that the money is BJ's money and cries. *When Scooter cries that he took BJ's money, they are voiced by *Though this was a Season 4 home video, they used the same Season 3 opening sequence and opening scene, and the same end credit font used in Season 3. This means the last episode that happened. This was also only used in both Lyrick Studios versions. Also, the HiT Entertainment/Lionsgate versions had the end credit font from "Barney's Beach Party" (with the copyright saying "1996, 2001 Lyons Partnership LP"). In the 15th Anniversary version, *The original airing and both Lyrick Studios prints are closed-captioned by Caption Center WGBH Educational Foundation. The HiT Entertainment print is closed-captioned by Caption Technologies Inc. The Nickelodeon airing, the Nick Jr. airing, the Lionsgate print, and the 15th anniversary version of the special are closed-captioned by Captionmax. The Hub airing is closed-captioned by VITAC. Quotes Quote 1: *Derek: Hmm? I wonder where's Dexter. *Shawn: Maybe he's running in late today. *Dexter: (in the distance) Whoa!!! Coming through!! *Kristen: There he is!! *Dexter: (runs too fast with his wallet) Move! Get outta the way! (shoves other people) Look out!! (trips over Julie) *Julie: (falling down, screaming) Ahhhh!!!! *(Dexter's wallet flies and spins, then hits the Barney doll) *Dexter: Ooh. I'm sorry, Barney. My wallet just hit you by accident. *Barney: (comes to life) Whoa! That's okay, Dexter! *Kids: Barney!! *Barney: Hi, there! What's going on?! *Min: We're just got our money in our wallet. *Barney: Oh, I see. *Leo: And speaking of money, Barney, what shall we do? *Barney: Well, Leo, I think we will all play together. *(music starts) Quote 2 *(after the song "Let's Play Together") *Barney: That was fun. *Curtis: It sure is. *(everyone hears BJ's whistle) *Dexter: What was that? * * * * * * Quote 3 *(after "Silly Sounds") *Barney: * Quote 4 *(after "Hello, Goodbye") * * Quote 5 Previews 1997 (Lyrick Studios version) Opening *Lyrick Studios Warnings *Lyrick Studios logo (1997 Still Version) *Please Stay Tuned Bumper (1995-1999) *Barney Home Video logo (1995-present) *Barney & Friends Intro (Season 3 version) *"Let's Count With Money" Title Card Closing *End Credits *We Can Play! Preview *Joe Scruggs Preview *Barney's Nightlight Stories Preview Category:Barney Specials Category:Season 4 VHS Category:Season 4 Videos